Geneva Agreste/Relationships
This page is comprised of Geneva Agreste's relationships with various characters she interacts with. Affiliation Gabriel brand Geneva, like Adrien, works part-time as a model for her father's fashion company. Miraculous holders As the keeper of the Wolf Miraculous, Geneva automatically aligns herself with various other Miraculous holders. Relatives * Gabriel Agreste (father) * Emile Agreste (mother, missing) * Adrien Agreste (older twin brother) * Amelie Graham de Vanily (maternal aunt) * Felix Graham de Vanily (maternal cousin) * Unnamed maternal grandparents * Unnamed maternal uncle (deceased) Adrien Agreste/Chat Noir Geneva is extremely close to her twin, confiding him to almost anything she needs help with. As they were together all the time due to being homeschooled, they were left playing together. Like everyone else, Geneva is clueless about Adrien's double life, but she has recently started noticing some things and also noticing how Chat Noir sounds like her brother - when they are alone. Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth Geneva was never close to her father due to his busy schedule. Even after he shipped her to the Boarding School her mother attended years ago, she still was never close to him. She was often pushed to come out on top, often draining her physically and mentally. When she returns home, she still is not close to her father. Where Adrien tries to spend time with their father, Geneva often does not join him. Felix Graham de Vanily Geneva greatly dislikes her cousin, despite Adrien being close to him. She finds him annoying, how he treats people and just everything in general. She will often leave the room (if she can) to ignore him. Romance Remy Beaumont Remy is someone Geneva met when she returned to France. (TBA) Friends Due to her going to the boarding school, Geneva's social interactions with others are better than Adrien, which allows her to be able to speak and talk with people better. Akella Akella is Geneva's kwami and closest friend. Geneva met Akella while she was living in London, after getting the Wolf Miraculous from Mwenye, as a thank you, unaware that the necklace she was given was a Miraculous. Geneva was at first shocked but wasn't scared of Akella (unlike Marinette first meeting Tikki). Seeing as she'd read a bunch of stories on supernatural, and legends, this didn't faze her. Chloe Bourgeois/Queen Bee Although Chloe is Geneva's childhood friend, she cares little for her spoiled attitude and how she treats others. Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug Marinette was the first person Geneva met when she arrived at Collège Françoise Dupont, finding herself lost. It was luck that Marinette happened to be late for school when she ran into Geneva. Marinette helped Geneva out and later learned she was Adrien's twin sister (at first getting jealous when Geneva hugged Adrien). Despite Geneva's lack of interest in fashion, she does have good ideas which Marinette keeps in consideration. Like everyone else, Geneva is unaware of Marinette's double life but knows about Ladybug through her brother talking about the love of his life. Similar to how she is noticing things with Adrien and Chat Noir, Geneva is noticing some things about Ladybug and Marinette. Mwenye Romilly Mwenye is the previous holder of the Wolf Miraculous and Geneva's mentor while in London. Thanks to him, she was able to learn about the Wolf Miraculous and its history. Through him, she was able to learn about some Miraculousus, such as the Ladybug and Cat, but that's about it. When she returned to France, Mwenye came as well, to still be her mentor. It just so happened that a niece of his had a business in France and needed help. Master Wang Fu Upon her return to Paris, and Ladybug and Chat Noir learning she held the Wolf Miraculous, Geneva came into contact with the Guardian of the Miraculous. Enemies Hawk Moth Lila Rossi Geneva greatly hates Lila - she being the first person she actually hates. She knew she was lying, due to past experiences from other girls. She sided with Marinette and found it wrong that people were quick to accept Lila before looking up the facts. Geneva doesn't like being near Lila and does all she can to stay away from her. Category:Character relationships (fan) Category:A to Z